


Bae 101

by Antony_Cleopatra



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antony_Cleopatra/pseuds/Antony_Cleopatra
Summary: Okay so I really like this girl and I asked her out by way of this fan fiction about a date we would go on <3 the last word is blank because she was meant to fill it I hope you enjoy :)





	

“OMG!!!” Paisley squealed rushing foreword and dragging Katie by the arm to the front of a nearby shop. “It’s a rainbow! I feel gayer already! Don’t you?”

“All day every day?” Katie shrugged, suppressing a small smile. 

“We should get it.” Paisley affirmed.

“The gayness?” Katie looked around as if trying to find it.

“The rainbow, man.” Paisley squinted her eyes at her, looking like Sherlock in that fan fiction they had watched. 

“Right…” 

“Omg but we have to get ice cream first!” Paisley dragged Katie by the arm again pulling her to the custard shop.

They were at the shops surrounding Cobb Theater. They watched suicide squad and drank Fanta, which was good until they started fighting over the popcorn. Katie had jabbed Paisley in the side after she had stolen the bucket from between them, and after jumping from her seat they had to apologize for hitting the lady behind them with kernels.

“That was all your fault!” Paisley had teased her, munching on the kernels that were left. 

“You are the one who stole the popcorn!” Katie cried back. 

“Shhhhh!!!!” Someone scolded them from a back row.

“Yeah Katie, geeze, stop being so loud and distracting. Movie etiquette.” Paisley’s lips had turned up in a cute smile.

“What are you going to get?” Paisley’s words jarred Katie back to the present. They were inside the custard shop, which had bright fluorescent light that was blinding against the darkness outside.

“You do know its winter right now, right?” Katie gestured to her darker black turtleneck and long pants.

“What ev, brah. There’s a fire on the other side of the road anyway.” 

Katie’s eyes widened in horror. “No! Don’t!”

“Hello from the otthhhhher sidddde I must have called a thhhhousand tiiiiimes to tell you I’m sorry, for breaking your heart.”

“No….no” Katie covered her eyes with her long sleeves. “Why did I agree to this?”

“Cause you love me.....?” Paisley flirted.

“I don’t love you.”

“I know.” Paisley giggled. By now the lady at the counter was giving the two of them a weird look, her eyes flicking back and forth. She was wearing an apron and serving cap. Katie traced the lines of the outfit with her finger, thinking about how cool it would be to draw.

“Let’s get lemon.” Paisley made the decision ordering the icy-delight and paying at the register. Katie was deep in thought. Still amazed this was actually happening.

Paisley handed her the cup.

“Here.” Katie took it from her looking down at it and back up at Paisley a few times.

“I didn’t poison it, I swear.” Paisley chuckled. “That’s a second date thing.”

“Don’t fucking swear…” Katie trailed off, following Paisley out of the shop and into the frigid air of winter. They sat on the edge of a small fire, just outside a restaurant. Katie still hadn’t touched her food.

“What?” Paisley asked her, tilting her head and sticking a spoonful of lemon ice into her mouth.

“What what?” Katie looked up at Paisley’s face. Thinking about how much she loved to draw it.

“You’re just kind of staring off into space.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh….”  
“Yeah….”

“Is this a date?” Katie asked suddenly. Paisley’s face went all sarcastic, like it always did half the time.

“No…” She shook her head. “No. No. no. It’s not like I took you to a movie all alone and am chilling out with you for a few hours or anything. Of course it’s a date.”

“It’s not as bad as I thought it would be.”

“Thanks….”

“No! Wait! That’s not what I meant!” Katie cried out trying to fix her mistake.

“I know, silly…” Paisley smiled, and in a sudden act of unexpected boldness they were suddenly kissing. Katie didn’t know how it happened. Which is strange, but also true. All of a sudden Paisley’s chapped lips were brushing up against Katie’s and a strange sensation came over her. It wasn’t bad. Paisley’s lips were cold and tasted like sweet lemon. It didn’t really last that long, but when they pulled away it got kind of awkward.

“Well that was legit.” Paisley smiled. Katie just kind of sat there in a daze. Paisley glanced to the right and then down at her purple watch that they both had.

“Oh, my mom’s here and it’s late. We should probably go.”

“Yeah…” Katie murmered getting up.

“Don’t forget your lemon thing!” Paisley handed Katie the custard she had left behind. Their hands brushed slightly.

“We should totally do this again.” Paisley affirmed, opening the car door for Katie. “I mean…if you want…you know?”

“______” Katie said.


End file.
